Asura
Asura is the main protagonist of Capcom's video game, Asura's Wrath. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asura vs. Atrocitus * Galactus vs Asura * Goku vs Asura * Hulk vs. Asura * Asura vs Juggernaut * Asura vs. Kirby * Knuckles vs. Asura * Asura vs Beerus * Mario vs Asura (Abandoned) * Asura vs. Pegasus Seiya * Popeye VS Asura (Abandoned) * Asura VS Segata Sanshiro * Asura VS Shazam * Asura vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Completed Death Battles * Asura vs Arceus * Broly vs. Asura * Asura vs. Kratos * Asura vs. Pyron * Asura VS Superman Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arceus (Pokemon) * Doctor Manhattan * Doomsday * Enerjak (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Kylo Ren * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Majin Buu * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Omega Shenron * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Thanos (Marvel) * Vegeta * Yoda * Zamasu History 12,000 years prior to the beginning of the game, living a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his daughter Mithra, Asura was trained by Augus to aid in the war against the Gohma as one of Shinkoku's Eight Guardian Generals. However, Asura learned that his fellow generals, Deus, Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow plot to manipulate the human population's faith to the point of sacrificing themselves to provide them with enough Mantra to wipe out the Gohma. While Asura knew the Gohma must be destroyed, he saw Deus's plan to be as great a threat and refused to take part in it, especially as Mithra was made high priestess. In the aftermath of a battle against the Gohma and Vlitra, Asura was framed for the death of Emperor Strada with Deus becoming his the new emperor. His wife killed during his capture, Asura was stripped of his godhood and banished to the hellish realm of Naraka. After 12,000 years had passed, Asura is brought back to life by a mysterious golden spider and swore revenge against the deities that betrayed him and robbed him of his family. Death Battle Info * Height: At least 2 m (6.5 ft) * Weight: Over 400 lbs * Other Titles: The Destructor * Age: 12,000+ years * Race: Demigod Physicality * Can jump into orbit **Can't fly * Top Running Speed: More than 100 mph * Highly-trained in Martial Arts **Possibly Kalaripayattu **Trained by Augus Superhuman Strength * Grows in proportion to his rage * Defeated Gongen Wyzen in just his second state **Wyzen was the size of a planet in his Gongen form * Overpowered mountain-sized Gohma and demigods Mantra of Wrath * Asura's power source **Fiery orange in color **Amplifies already-impressive strength * Energy blasts **Punch-based **One blast destroyed a battleship **Lock-on blasts stronger than standard blasts * Incredibly destructive Transformations Vajra Asura * Gains two extra pairs of arms * Power increases substantially Berserker Asura * Turns into a feral beast w/ 4 blazing mantra arms on back * Rivaled the Brahmastra in destructive power * Can burn out Mantra Asura * Achieved by bathing in the mantra of Wrath * Combines several powerful arms into two bulky ones * Used to defeat Viltra and exterminate the Gohma Asura the Destructor * Asura's ultimate form * Larger than the Earth itself * Punched a hole in a galaxy-sized idol * Capable of wiping out planets, stars, and more * Can attain much smaller (human) form with six "Mantra Asura" arms Feats * Wiped out Vlitra almost single-handedly * Came back from the dead multiple times * Forced Augus to draw his sword **Only Deus previously did that * Annihilated entire armies and fleets of ships * Wiped out Chakravatin the creator * Reincarnated millions of years after "Asura's Wrath" * Fought Street Fighter's Ryu and Akuma. (Non-canon) Weaknesses * Not a strategist **Fights first, asks questions later * Little self-preservation policies **Shattered arms most common injury received * Mantra of Wrath can tear apart his body Gallery Wrath.JPG|Wrath. Mantra Reactor.png|Asura with a Mantra Reactor. The Destructor.png|The Destructor. Trivia Who Should Asura Fight If He Is In Death Battle? Atrocitus (DC Comics) Broly (Dragon Ball) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Doomsday (DC Comics) Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Kratos (God of War) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Asura's Wrath Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Demigod Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior